The Tale Of Clear Sighted Chasadya
by Agent Liberty
Summary: Chasadya, a clear sighted human who runs away from her father meets friends foes and some in-between. Embark on this adventure with Chasadya as she is put through tragedy, friendship, and complicated romance! Gods have mercy on this girl! Sorry for cringe I'm not very creative when it comes to summaries... Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

**The Tale Of Clear Sighted Chasadya**

 **Chapter One**

 _Chasadya's sad tale_

 **I'm Chasadya.**

It's my birthday tomorrow and I am currently in front of a satyr who seems to not know what to do with me. He says his name is Garth Maple. But that's not where my story starts…

Exactly five years ago today I was seven turning eight the next day. My father hated me but my mother loved me. Anyway I overheard my parents fighting, my mom was crying and my dad was yelling at her, "I can't! I've tried to put up with that child and I can't anymore!" Dad yelled.

Mother took in a shaky breath. "Then I'm leaving tomorrow with Chasadya."

"Charlotte I didn't-"

"No Hallan, I'm going you can't stop me." Mom cut dad off. "Now, I'm going to get Chasadya a present if you harm a hair on her head I'm calling the police."

"Charlotte!" Dad yelled.

"Goodbye Hallan!"

I ducked behind the nearest bookshelf as mother walked to the front door. Dad yelled and threw his wedding band on the floor. I scrambled off to my room and hid under my covers.

I later heard someone knock on the front door and deep voices. Soon after dad came stomping into my room with a shopping bag he started to yell at me. "This is all your fault!" Dad said waving the shopping bag rapidly. "Your mom is dead and it's your fault!" He shouted threw the bag on the floor and stomped out of the room.

I slowly picked up the bag and opened it, inside there was a small lacy heart shaped box on it was a note that read _for Chasadya_ inside was a broach with a garnet in the middle.

I thought dad might kill me so I decided to run away.

I'd been running for hours and had seen a harpy.

"Monster!" I screamed.

A man holding a briefcase frowned at the bird.

"No girl that's just pigeon." He said.

Later I saw a cyclops lady.

"Monster!" I yelled.

A woman frowned at me.

"How rude!" She said.

I was getting tired and it was getting late. I almost collapsed from exhaustion when I heard someone. "Woah! You almost passed out! Are you ok?" She asked.

I snapped back into consciousness looking up expecting a monster instead I saw a girl about twelve with medium skin silky dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Your not a monster?" I said

"No" she laughed. "I'm not a monster. I'm Amina. Um where are your parents?"

"My mom died and my dad says it's my fault I… I ran away…" I said as a tear slipped down my cheek.

"Oh I'm so sorry… That's terrible… My mom died in a car accident a month ago…"

"Did your dad hate you too?" I asked.

"I don't know I never knew him… Tell you what, I'll protect you from monsters! We can be friends!... What's your name?" Amina said.

"Chasadya, and I think I'd like a friend!"

So then we were friends for a good two years. Some monsters would ask why Amina protected a pathetic mortal she defeated them _much_ more thoroughly.

She even made me gloves with extendable celestial bronze knives so when I pressed my palm the knives came out like wolverine claws except not quite as long.

But then one morning she went outside the tent and I heard her scream when I ran outside it was to late I saw her sword on the ground and saw her being carried away by a harpy.

"AMINA!" I yelled. I could've sworn she called back but I couldn't make out what she said.

About a month later I heard Amina And mom calling me so I followed their voices and ended up face to face with an ugly cyclops he grinned revealing his stained yellow teeth and horrible breath.

"This is why ya don't go walkin' round property that ain't yours." The cyclops said. "Not demigod but any scream 'll do."

After that, I used Amina's sword and slashed through him.

A year after I saw this boy surrounded by hellhounds he was about eight and looked terrified. I ran to help him. The hellhounds seemed not to have an interest in me but when I slashed through one they seemed annoyed enough to give me a nasty gash in my arm I tried to ignore the pain as I slashed through the rest but when I turned to look at the boy he wasn't there. I still have a scar from that.

Two years later today I saved a satyr from a harpy who was dive bombing him.

"Uh, thanks…" He said.

"No problem! I _hate_ harpies." I said and shook off the thought of Amina being carried away by a harpy.

"You don't _smell_ like a demigod… You must be a clear sighted human… But where did you get the celestial bronze knives for your gloves?" He asked. "Oh, I'm Garth Maple by the way…"

"A friend made them for me." I said in a tone that was harsher than I intended.

"Oh, are they?"

"She was taken away by a harpy three years ago." I realized my voice was shaky.

"Are you ok? I can understand if you don't want to talk about it…"

"I'm fine." I lied. I still blamed myself for Amina's disappearance.

"Oh… Uh… Maybe I should take you to camp… I just hope Chiron will be ok with it…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 _The Journey And The familiar face…_

 **On our way to "camp"** we saw a hellhound that really didn't have any interest in us, it hardly glanced at us it seemed to be preoccupied spying on a little redhead who wore so much pink it was blinding.

Garth stopped so abruptly I nearly ran into him.

" _She's_ a demigod." He stated.

The girl seemed completely oblivious of the hellhound that was behind her she was holding hands with a man who I assumed was her dad.

He first looked behind him at the hellhound then at us his eyes were wide with worry.

"Ok Claudia, how about we go get some ice cream!" He said.

After that, I did something crazy I charged.

In that moment everything happened at once. The hellhound pounced, the man picked up the girl, I jumped onto the hellhound and Garth yelled, "that isn't a good idea!"

The hellhound tried to shake me off but I wrapped my legs around it and dug my claws into it, it yelled in annoyance I then unwrapped my legs from it and slid off its back dragging my claws through it and it crumbled to dust.

I looked up to see the girl staring at me her jaw was dropped. "Um, daddy? What just happened?" She asked.

To be honest I wasn't sure either. It didn't make sense why I did something so irrational but I couldn't think of anything else to say besides, "um, sorry."

The man raised his eyebrows.

"'Sorry'?" He asked.

Garth looked really nervous he looked at me and mouthed " _WHAT?_ " Then smiled awkwardly at the man and said,"yes so sorry but there was a-" Garth glanced at the girl.

"Can we talk? Elsewhere?" Garth asked.

"Daddy?" The little girl looked concerned.

"It's ok Claudia, daddy just needs to have a talk." The man said.

 _Claudia._ I thought. _That must be her name._ The man and Garth walked out of ear range and started to whisper every once and awhile the man would glance nervously at me and Claudia.

I just stood there awkwardly I could tell Claudia wasn't sure of how to take the situation but she started talking.

"So…" She started. "You just killed a dog and it disappeared what happened? Where did it go? Why is daddy so nervous?"

"Look, I can't tell you what happened you'll just have to wait for your dad to tell you whenever that may be. But the dog was not good news and your dad was nervous about it. That is all I know how to tell you for now ok?"

Claudia blinked and sounding kind of disappointed said, "ok…"

After that Garth and the other man came back.

"Claudia, I need to tell you something…" The man looked pained as he said it but despite that he took Claudia to talk to her.

"So, what was that about?" I asked.

Garth looked around as if someone might be listening but then he spoke. "That man over there? He's Thomas a demigod -son of Aphrodite- about 20 years ago he ran away from camp with his girlfriend Clare -daughter of Persephone- they were 17 and 18. 4 years later they got married 7 years later had a child Claudia. But anyway the hellhound wasn't after Claudia it was after him. He says he and his wife have been getting hellhound attacks like this for the past month or so and they think Claudia isn't safe with them anymore. He wants to send Claudia with us he said something like he was waiting for us and Clare already knows."

"Wow." I said. Shocked.

Claudia and Thomas came back over Claudia had turned pale looking like her dad had punched her in the face. Thomas looked like he might cry. _It must be nice_ I thought _having a loving father…_ I must've showed some sort of negative emotion on my face because Thomas said, "Are you upset?"

I shook out of my thoughts. "Um… no… just thinking…" I said.

"Ok…? Well, Claudia you… you must be off." Thomas choked up.

Claudia's eyes filled with tears she gave Thomas a big hug. "I'll miss you daddy!" She said.

"I'll see you in the summer. Now bye sweetie…"

After that touching moment we continued on our journey to camp.

"You never actually told me what camp was." I said.

Garth sighed. "Camp Half-Blood," he whispered. "A place where demigods are safe."

"Oh." I said.

After that, not much happened we got a bus where I thought I saw something but it was just a large poodle… or at least I _thought_ it was a poodle.

We were in the bus for about 3 hours when we got a snack at a gas station the cashier eyed my backpack but took our cash and we left. Claudia had been silent since we left her dad but she took the bag of trailmix we gave her.

We were on the border to long beach so we decided to walk the rest of the way.

When we finally arrived it was about 6 o'clock we climbed up a hill and at the top there was a pine tree with something hanging on it's branches there was a snoring dragon under it.

I made a wide arc around the dragon when I ran into something.

"Ow!" I exclaimed. I looked but nothing was there. I felt and it was like an invisible wall in front of me. "Aren't we supposed to go in here?" I asked.

Garth looked like someone had slapped him in the face. "The camp borders!" He said. "I completely forgot!"

"Uhu." I said. "You forgot about the magical force field around the camp?"

"No! I forgot that you wouldn't be allowed through!" Garth looked exasperated.

Claudia, walked up to the border and felt for it her hand went straight through. She walked to the other side and looked at me her eyebrows furrowed.

"Well _you_ can go through you're a demigod!" Garth said. "Oh never mind! I allow you to go through the camp borders!... I think that was right… just try to go through!"

I put my hand through the magic border and to my amazement it actually worked I walked through the rest of the way. When I overlooked the camp I saw various greek style buildings and loads of interesting looking cabins some in construction. I also saw a pavilion where it looked like everyone was and I saw a large baby blue mansion with white trim. There were many other things that I don't feel like describing at the moment.

What I can say is that it was beautiful much better than any camp I'd been to as a kid. Although I hadn't been to very many…

I noticed Garth was beaded with sweat. Sure we had been walking for a while now but the day had been cold and he looked so nervous.

"Are you ok?" I asked. I'm not sure what made me ask but I felt concerned for the first time in a while...

Garth looked embarrassed. "Uh, yeah… I'm fine." He said.

Honestly Garth was terrible at lying but I let him be, he obviously didn't want to tell me.

Garth led the way to the pavilion he hesitated before the hill but we continued. At the top we saw multiple tables with a lot of kids eating at them except for a few that didn't have any at all. At what I assumed was the head table there was a centaur and a girl that had red curly hair and wore shorts and a T-shirt, I immediately felt like I understood her like i could relate to her somehow.

When we walked into the pavilion everyone stopped eating and looked at us.

"Hi?" I said.

The centaur walked over to us and smiled at Claudia. "And who might you be?" He asked.

"Claudia." Claudia said. For a second I thought I saw anger in her eyes.

When the centaur came over to me his smile faltered, he looked at Garth who wouldn't meet the centaurs eyes.

"I'm Chasadya." I said.

The centaur looked back at me and nodded. Then he looked at me and Claudia and said, " I am Chiron, Camp Half-Bloods activity director."

I looked around at all the campers most of them shifted uneasily. One thin kid was still eating he looked extremely out of place at the table he was at surrounded by buff kids. But something about him seemed so _familiar…_ with a start I realized he was the kid I'd saved 2 years ago I gasped. Everyone turned to look at me. I cleared my throat. I wasn't used to being the center of attention. But the kid still ate, it looked like he was avoiding looking at me.

Chiron interrupted my thoughts. "You may sit at the Hermes table." He said and pointed to the table that was the most jam packed with kids. Reluctantly I walked over and sat on the edge of the bench Claudia sat on the side opposite to me, she seemed to be deep in thought.

After dinner, which I didn't have, we went to a campfire and most sang. I didn't, I wasn't entirely sure of what to think about my situation, I mean the centaur Chiron didn't seem to like me. Something that Garth had said earlier popped up in my head _you don't_ smell _like a demigod_ he had said. _You must be a clear sighted human._ A clear sighted human… he had also said _maybe I should take you to camp I just hope Chiron will be ok with it._ Maybe Chiron didn't like clear sighted humans or something.

My thoughts were interrupted because people started to get up.

"Time for bed!" Chiron announced.

I probably looked lost because someone whispered to me, "you stay in the Hermes cabin, cabin eleven until you get claimed."

Later I had trouble sleeping that night. I had a lot to think about and had a strong sense that I didn't belong here. After a while I fell asleep.

In the morning I woke to someone knocking on the door when someone else answered I heard Garth's voice. A second after the boy looked over at me noticing that I had sat up. "Chasadya? Chiron wants to talk to you." he said


End file.
